


Only One Star

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Nick and Deacon are out star gazing.
Relationships: Deacon/Nick Valentine
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Only One Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/): Star Gazing

Nick sits, holding Deacon close, and smiles at the gorgeous sky above them. “Clear view of the stars tonight.”

Deacon leans over and kisses him. “The only star I see around here is you, Valentine.”

Nick flattens his brow. “Take your sunglasses off, Deacon.”

Deacon laughs, but obliges and looks at Nick, affection in his now unmasked eyes. “Nope. Still only the one star.”

“That so?” Nick hums. “That’s— Oh, goodness, what’s _that?!”_

“Huh?” Deacon follows Nick’s pointing finger skyward. “Oh! What do you know? There _are_ more stars out tonight.” He laughs. “You conniving rascal.”

“That’s what I thought.”


End file.
